


Cinnamon Rolls

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe is a Dork, cinnamon rolls are gooood, dirty refrences at end, it didnt turn out like i wanted, like one single dirty reference, rey likes new food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: Rey tries cinnamon rolls for the first time. Poe is a dork.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?
> 
> Okay, so I saw this idea on the Damerey discord I am on. I saw BatuuPrincess wanted someone to write it, so here I am lol. Also, I said it twice and I'll say it again.
> 
> Poe is a dork.

Growing up on Jakku, Rey never tried real food. She never made it past veggie meat and small portions of bread. She'd watch in jealousy as people on that dustbowl ate smuggled fruit. Every day, scraps were your lifeline.

When she joined the Resistance, she got access to a wider variety of foods. She ate a lot of strange mixtures, trying what she never knew existed. From fruit and real meat to blue and green milk, she tried everything at least once.

Everything, that is, but deserts. Sweets were hard to come by during this time. The First Order was always ransacking planets, stealing their goods and everything they had. Some of these goods happened to be food going to the Resistance. Nobody knew how to get any.

Then Poe came into her life. Her sweet, sweet Poe. He stole deserts from the planets he went to on missions. He even stole chocolate, the rarest form of sugar in the galaxy. Now here she was about to try something called a cinnamon roll.

The delicacy was from the planet of Naboo. A circular shape with a brown gritty spice on top as well as cooked within. A drizzle of icing was poured over the top of it. Rey looked at it hungrily, the delicious smelling desert sending ripples of hunger through her stomach.

Poe had brought back an entire supply. It was Naboo's thank you gift for freeing them from the First Order blockade. Everyone one was limited to one, and that included Poe himself.

Who was holding one up to each ear like he was Leia Organa.

"Look, Sunshine. Guess who I am," he giggled. Rey took a bit of her own and moaned at the warm, sweet taste.

"Oh, my stars."

"I take it you liked it?" A smile spread onto her face and she looked up at him. 

"Yes." She spoke around a mouth full of the desert.

"So you like it as much as my Leia Organa impersonation? Ya know, I think this is why Han called her what he did. 'Cinnamon Buns'. Even though she's from Tatooine slash Alderaan." Finn walked up and grabbed one, taking a bite of it as he rolled his eyes. He was already used to the taste because he was from the First Order at one point.

"Yes, it's funny. Now if I were you, I'd eat it before you drop it." Finn cocked a brow and leaned against the crate, taking another bite.

"He has a point. It wouldn't taste as good with crusty hangar dirt on it." Rey took another large bite.

Poe huffed and was just about to lower them when he felt a familiar presence in the room. He turned in time to see Leia reaching for one of the buns he was holding up.

"Oh, hey General. I was just-"

"Give it to me, Commander." Poe put a fake pout on his lips and Leia snatched one from him, taking a bite of it as she walked back the way she came. Poe looked at his and sighed before biting into it.

Rey giggled at him before coming up next to him, her mouth still full of cinnamon roll. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You are such a dork, flyboy."

"Yeah, but I'm YOUR dork." He kissed the top of her head before finishing his off. He sensed confusion and turned to look at Finn, who was standing there like he just saw a ghost.

"What is it, buddy?" Poe asked as he wrapped an arm around Rey's waist.

"Nothing. Just...how does Leia walk so quietly?"

Poe's face dropped as Rey snorted. Finn did have a point.

"She's small? Light? Feather feet?" He said out loud. As if Leia heard him from the other room, she heard him say his last name from a distance and he shut up.

That was a question for another time. What mattered right now was cherishing Rey's first bite of a cinnamon bun. This moment he wouldn't lose to a weird question. 

"So, you REALLY like them huh?" He cocked a brow at her. She looked at him and grabbed another one.

"Uh, Peanut? Some people haven't claimed their rolls yet," Finn piped up. Poe looked at him.

"I didn't think about the people that had allergies to any of the ingredients." Finn shrugged and grabbed another one.

"I'm sure Rose would like one." He walked away, leaving the two lovers alone in the hangar.

Poe looked back at Rey who was looking at him mischievously.

"So...extras?" Rey waved one around before bringing it to her mouth and slowly licking up one side of it. Poe flushed as she playfully nibbled on it.

"Yep. Extras. Just a few." He grabbed another one before Rey grabbed his hand and tugged him off towards her quarters.

Who knew cinnamon buns could be so delicious?


End file.
